Silver Wing
by SniperPrince
Summary: In the midst of war, Naruto, an angel prince, is transported to the human realm after being injured by a fallen angel. Sasuke, a lonely twenty-one year old, happens to find him. However, the angel kingdom is in an uproar over their missing prince. Will Sasuke willingly allow himself to let go of someone he's come to love? All is fair in love and war. - SasuNaruSasu
1. Abducted

"Minato-sama!"

Said blonde looked up at the sound of his name, allowing his suitors to continue to dress him in his battle armor, while he focused on the silver haired warrior that was flying through the stone hallways. The man, known as Kakashi, who was a dear friend of Minato's, came to an abrupt halt in front of the angel ruler, panting as he tried to catch his breath.

"The fallen have permeated the gates!" he said in a rush, barely noticing how the suitors tensed up due to his presence. After all, he was a guardian and a good one at that. He was one of the best, having become a guardian at a young age, and was treated with much respect because of it.

"Already?" Minato flexed his large white wings that were outlined in red and yellow, visibly showing his displeasure at the news.

Fallen angels, or more commonly known as, the fallen, had been fighting against the angels for centuries. Many wars were fought between the two, due to the fallen wanting more territory, a larger population, and power. However, since the angels were pure creatures and had not been tempted, they were physically stronger, and had more resources to help them keep the fallen at bay.

"Have the archer's ready!" Minato commanded as he tied a leather pouch that held his dagger to his belt. A servant angel then brought out his quiver and bow, helping him attach the weapons to his back. The only other thing he kept to himself was a horn tied around his neck, used to summon his comrades if he or someone else was in need of help.

Minato lifted his wings, allowing him to hover in the air. "Kakashi, where is my son?" He grabbed his apprentices arm and hurried through the castle, knowing that he would be able to keep pace with him.

Kakashi sighed loudly. "He was already outside last time I saw him."

The blonde angel cursed. "That boy will be the death of me." There was suddenly a flash and Minato was gone, leaving Kakashi to trail behind at a slower pace.

* * *

Meanwhile, outside was another blonde who was already in combat with a fallen. His Spartan short sword collided with the enemies own weapon, creating a clashing sound that both opponents had heard countless times. They each were able to jab at each other a few times before they separated, falling into a type of dance as they tried to catch their breath and regain their footing.

"You fight well for someone so young," the fallen remarked. His bony ripped wings fluttered in agitation, hardly drawing the blondes attention to them.

"I've had a good teacher," the angel grinned as he tucked his white wings outlined in orange and black to the middle of his back. He sensed that the fallen wanted to play dirty, and when dirty tactics were used, it usually involved the ripping or harming of one's wings. To be able to do such a thing either required a highly trained attacker, or for the opponent to have a poor defense of skills.

"The fact that your wings are of two colors tells me that you are related to the angel ruler," the fallen commented, probably in attempt to distract the blonde.

Bright blue eyes gleamed. "All the more reason to kill me, eh?"

The fallen grinned haughtily, allowing his dagger like teeth to protrude from his mouth. His yellow colored eyes seemed to take on a maniacal look, cuing to the blonde that he was about to attack in a ruthless manner.

"I don't have time to play hopscotch with you all day, so I'll make this quick," the blonde announced confidently before putting two of his fingers in his mouth and whistling sharply.

The fallen angel was obviously confused by the action, but went into a defensive stance anyways. His yellow eyes stayed focused on the blonde until a earth quaking roar sounded through the air. Goose bumps appeared on his dirt covered skin as thunderous footsteps became more pronounced by every second that he stood there. He was so preoccupied by looking at his surroundings that he failed to notice the blonde hurling multiple sharp shuriken at him. As the metal pierced his flesh and wings, he grunted loudly.

He tried to roll his body out of the way for more oncoming attacks, but froze when he spotted a large red fox with nine swishing tails charging towards him. His gaping expression fell limp as the blonde snuck into his blind spot, lunged, and quickly took off his head.

The blonde watched the head roll a few feet away before switching his gaze to his fox companion. "Let's go, Kyuubi. There's plenty more where that came from."

The fox grumbled as he squatted down low, allowing the blonde to flutter onto his back. "Brat, you should have summoned me earlier. I'm dying to just sink my claws into someone." Large white fangs became prominent as the fox pulled his lips back into a low snarl.

The angel sighed heavily, weaving his fingers through a soft tuft of fur on the fox's neck. "I only call on you when the situation is bad."

Once situated on top of the fox, the angel looked around the land, trying to find the largest group of fallen, so as to take them out first. The weakest fallen usually took to staying together in a huge cluster and attacking the kingdom head on. They were usually easy to get rid of, but killing them did take time which was an advantage for their more powerful comrades. The fox and angel both watched as the enemies largest group began to spread out. Looking closely, it was easy to see that they all had attained some new weapons, which were working effectively against their own men.

"They're stronger then the last time." The fox stated more then asked.

The blonde simply nodded. "Strong enough to notice."

He braced himself as he felt the fox's muscles tighten. Kyuubi let out another deafening roar before he pushed off the ground with his back legs, and ran into battle.

* * *

Minato effortlessly took out two fallen with his arrows, turning just in time to dodge an attack from an air born fallen. The fallen stumbled after missing it's target, giving Minato the chance to slash his dagger through the creatures back, going far enough inwards to stab the heart.

He ripped his weapon back out, not even having the time to clean it before another creature attacked him. The sharp scaly wings of the other managed to leave a small gash on his arm as it moved in quickly to strike. A grunt escaped his mouth as he bended his body backwards to escape the nasty looking club that threatened to rip a good amount of his flesh off.

Quickly regaining his balance, the angel ruler swiftly took several shuriken from the pouch around his leg, and threw the exploding weapons at the enemy with deadly precision. The body of the fallen fell to the floor, it's face having been blown off as well as it's arm.

Minato, seeing his victim dead, launched himself into the air, his eyes scanning over the land, subconsciously searching for golden blonde hair. He knew that his son was an excellent fighter and had held his own plenty of times, but that didn't stop him from worrying about him. He was, after all, the only family Minato had left, since his wife, Kushina, was lost during battle years ago. Since then he became over protective of his little ball of sunshine, and always worried profusely when he was out battling the fallen.

Before he could successfully spot his son, an explosion near the front lines caught his attention. Smoke filled the air, barely allowing the ruler to see what was happening. From what he could make out there was some kind of swirling mass of black and purple that was giving off a bad aura.

"Hurry! Get the prince; we can't hold this open for long!"

Blue eyes burned in fury at hearing the fallen mention his son. Minato pulled out an arrow from his quiver, and retrieved his bow from his backside. He felt that whatever the negative ball of energy was, it meant nothing good. There was no way he was going to let these creatures put his son anywhere near that thing.

* * *

"Kyuubi, they're getting past the bridge, stop them!" the blonde yelled over the screams and metal clashes that filled the air. He was currently facing off against a fallen off of the ground, which was to his advantage, considering his wings were stronger. Despite that fact, the blonde was unaware of how the tides would turn in just the blink of an eye.

His arm was stretched out in front of him with his sword in hand when it happened. Kyuubi roared more ferociously then the blonde had heard in a long time. Concerned for the fox, he briefly looked down to see what was going on. That split second of lost concentration was all the fallen needed to strike.

The blonde angel shrieked loudly as several leather cords wrapped around his forearm; the glass on the whip digging into his skin painfully. The weapon was then pulled backwards, resulting in the tearing of the blonde's tan flesh. He howled in pain as he cradled his fighting arm to his chest, noticing the blood that dribbled down past his fingers.

Seething in anger, he put his sword into his left hand, and took a defensive stance, knowing that if he were to attack then the force of his hits would be too weak to do much damage.

"Seems like I've done my part," the fallen cackled. "Have fun, brat."

His opponent then dove downwards into the fight below, leaving the blonde to hover in the air. He had no time to contemplate what the other could have meant as someone drove their feet right into his backside, at the point where his wings connected, and drove him downwards to the ground below. His body collided harshly with the ground, literally leaving an indention of his body into the soil.

The pain he felt was immense, but there was no time for him to focus on his possible injuries. Having no idea what was going on above him, he rolled to the side quickly, just missing a sword that was aimed at his back. Not knowing where his sword went, he pulled out a long knife from the pouch around his calve, bringing it out just in time to deflect a swing from his attacker.

With his arms occupied, and his body still on the ground, it put him in a rather defenseless position. His opponent seemed to know this as well as he stomped his foot onto the blonde's chest, ignoring how the angels vest armor was rigid due to being crushed after the fall the blonde had angel hissed as his mind tried to come up with a strategy to get out of the situation.

"K-Kyuubi!" he finally yelled after coming up blank with a solution. He waited, with gritted teeth, for the fox to come and take out the fallen that had him in this position, but after a few seconds nothing happened.

Blue eyes widening in alarm, he called again, only to hear nothing from his bonded. A wave of panic overtook him as he wondered what had happened to his fox. Could it have something to do with the peculiar call the fox had emitted earlier?

"Your little pet won't be able to help you right now," the fallen spat. "He's a bit… occupied."

The demonic grin on the fallen's face was the last thing the blonde saw before someone gashed his head with a rock.

* * *

Minato fought against his opponent savagely, trying to kill him quickly, so that he could get to the fallen who were holding open the ominous hole of energy. However, it was proving to be difficult as it seemed the creature he was up against happened to be one of the strongest out of them all. They probably had him posted here strictly for this particular reason; to fend him, the great angel ruler, off while they destroyed his kingdom and took his son.

"Ohh…" the creature's gruff voice chuckled. "Seems like our men have successfully restrained the prince."

An arrow sunk into the creatures arm as Minato got in a hit. However, his minor accomplishment was wiped from his mind as he focused on what the other had just said. They had gotten his son? A deep cold fearful feeling bloomed in the middle of Minato's chest, leaving him briefly stunned.

He came out of his stupor when the movements from the other caught his eye. Reflexively, he dodged the sword that came close to piercing his flesh.

"They come," the creature roared with sudden evil laughter. "They come!"

Minato was then aware of the wings flapping near them. Keeping the enemy in his line of sight, he looked up to where the sound was coming from and gasped as he saw his sons unresponsive body in the hold of two fallen. From his spot on the ground he could see that blood was covering the left side of his sons face. His right arm was also bleeding, and his left wing did not look right at all.

His heart seemed to slow down as he saw the fallen heading straight for the black and purple ball of energy. They were going to put his son in that. They were going to take away his family from him…

"No…" he growled, sounding much like a beast. "NO!" Light flashed and before his opponent could blink, he already had him pinned to the tree with multiple arrows. The fallen slumped into death.

Minato whirled around, seeing that the fallen were just inches away from their target. He let out a cry of rage before pushing off of a tree, his wings coming together to build speed. The fallen knew what was happening and went faster, using their remaining energy to finish this one last thing for their kingdom.

An angel from a short distance away, watched, transfixed and horrified, as the fallen threw the prince's body towards the dark cloud, just as a flash emitted from Minato. His eyes watched, in what seemed to be slow motion, as the prince's body disappeared into the cloud, just as Minato appeared, flying right past where his son should have been.

His heart shattered as he saw his ruler tumble to the floor, his arms outstretched, yet holding nothing. He didn't look away from the royal angel as other angels invaded and started taking out the remaining fallen. The haunted blue eyes of his king stared at the empty space in front of him. His tan fingers dug into the earth below as he threw his head back, shouting the one thing that sent chills of dread and sorrow through everyone in the kingdom.

"NARUTO!"

* * *

A/N - Ta-da! Ah man, it was annoying referring to the fallen angels as the fallen all the time. So I threw in the word creature a few times to mix it up a bit.

Anyways, in the next chapter we'll see what happened to Naruto, and also find out why Kyuubi didn't come to help Naruto when he was fighting. Sasuke will also make his first appearance.

I feel really bad for Minato though. Poor guy. Anyways please review to let me know what you thought! Ja ne!


	2. Wingless Person

Naruto was staring at a world of blue. Well, in truth, it was just the sky, but there was something terribly different about it then what he was used to. In fact, everything around him had no sense of familiarity to it, save for one thing.

Blue eyes drifted down to the small orange fox that was curled up against his battered body, noting without much hesitation that the youngling was one of Kyuubi's kits. The kit happened to be one of the older one's out of the group, already having three tails to indicate his power. Naruto knew this fox like the back of his hand, having been there for his birth, and helping Kyuubi play and take care of him. The only question was, how and why was he here? Where was Kyuubi and his own father?

Naruto barely felt the presence of his bonded through the seal around his stomach that kept them connected, and it worried him greatly. His instinct was telling him that he was no where near his home, in fact, he was a great distance away from it. The thought alone was terrifying along with knowing that he was badly wounded, which wouldn't help him in his situation.

Already he could feel that his left wing was either sprained or broken, judging from the searing pain it emitted whenever he jostled it against the floor. His head was also throbbing, making him wonder if he possibly had a concussion. Other then that he was just bruised in general and had a few gash wounds that needed wrapping.

With some trouble, the blonde pushed himself up with his good arm, and hissed as his sore body protested against the movement. His new position caused Niko, the kit, to wake up. The little fox immediately jumped into his arms, rubbing against him and yipping like crazy. Naruto could barely understand what the fox was saying as it's pink tongue darted out to lick his cheek.

"Naruto!" he finally made out from all the whining and yipping. "I'm so glad you're okay!" The fox then dropped his ears back a little as he remembered the blonde's multiple injuries. "I-I mean, for the most part." He finished sheepishly, rubbing his head under Naruto's chin.

The angel sighed heavily as he glanced down at his chest, looking at the torn and bloody body protector vest he was wearing. It was starting to feel really uncomfortable, and he wanted it to come off. However, he would need help getting it over his hurt wing, so removing it wasn't an option at the moment.

"Niko, where are we?" he asked quietly, finally taking the chance to survey his surroundings.

His blue eyes glanced at the hard black pavement that he was sitting on until his gaze moved upwards to the unusual looking houses that lined the black strip. They were weird looking and not at all like the houses that were in the angel kingdom. These homes were made of bricks instead of the finer material he was used to. Although, they were huge just like the clan heads homes back where he lived.

"I don't know…" the kit mumbled, giving a wary glance towards a large unusual object that had strange looking wheels. "I just remember seeing the fallen knocking you out, and I followed them, cause I didn't know what they were doing to you, and some of the other fallen were attacking my sisters. So I - "

"Whoa wait," Naruto held a finger up to Niko's muzzle. "They found the place where Kyuubi hid you?"

His fury head nodded vigorously. "Uh-huh! They were trying to take us, so I ran away to find you, but by the time I did, Daddy was already running over there, and you were falling from the sky."

A deep feeling of anger filled Naruto's chest as he thought of the fallen hurting Kyuubi's kits. He himself practically acted like an uncle or brother to them all, so he was very protective of all of them. It did answer his question about where Kyuubi had gone off too though.

"Okay, so tell me what happened after I blacked out."

Niko instantly told him of all the events that led up to him being thrown through the dark cloud, also mentioning how, apparently, he had managed to jump into the portal with Naruto just as it closed, seeing as how he had been trailing him closely at the time.

"Now why would you do that?" the angel asked. He was amazed with what had happened while he was knocked out, and also felt terrible for his father who probably thought he was dead right now. Then again, he could still feel a small amount of Kyuubi within the seal, and knew that Kyuubi would inform his dad that he could still feel him as well. Therefore, they just had to come find him and bring him back to where Niko and he belonged. The only problem was… he had no idea where they were, and it was highly likely that his dad didn't know either. After all, this was obviously a different dimension of sorts, and Naruto himself didn't even know there was another place in the world other then the angel kingdom.

"I followed you so I could protect you, of course!" the fox puffed out his small chest, his eyes shining in indication that he wanted to be praised for his heroic action.

Naruto scratched behind the fox's ear, making the other purr. "I appreciate the thought, but you really shouldn't have done that. Kyuubi is probably going mental right now, not knowing where both you and I are."

Niko seemed to deflate a little, but nodded in understanding. "So… what are we going to do?"

The blonde ran his hand through his sweaty golden blonde hair, wincing harshly when he accidentally brushed over the cut and bruise on his head. His mind was racing with thoughts on where they should go for the time being. After all, they didn't know what kind of species lived in this world, and didn't know if they would be attacked for intruding. For now it was probably a good idea to get out of the open.

"Let's try to find somewhere to hide…" he suggested, already in the process of trying to stand on his feet.

Niko jumped off his chest and watched as the angel grunted, whimpered, and staggered in attempt to get up completely. He jumped forward, wanting to help, when Naruto stood for a few seconds before quickly crumbling back to the ground.

"Whoa," Naruto pressed the heel of his hand over his eye. "I just got really dizzy."

"Naruto…"

"I don't think I'll be able to walk on my own," he frowned, sitting in thought. He had an idea of what he could do, but it involved Niko, and if the plan went wrong and something happened to the fox, then he would never forgive himself. Still, what else could he do? He couldn't walk on his own, he couldn't fly, and Niko was too small to support him. He weighed the pro's and con's for a little while, before finally coming to a decision.

"Niko, I need you to do something for me, okay?"

The fox nodded, happy to be of help. "Okay, what is it?"

He took a deep intake of air. "I need you to do some snooping around. Just go and see if you can find anyone, and decide if they look harmful or not. If they pass the test then I want you to try and get their attention. Try to get them to follow you, and come back here. Hopefully they'll be willing to help us out. If they end up trying to hurt you in any way then I want you to forget it and run. Got it?"

Naruto watched the fox's fearful yet determined expression. "You can do this, you're a big boy, alright?" The kit yipped. "Here," he ripped off a piece of his torn shirt and tied it around Niko's small ankle. "Just so you have my scent with you."

The kit bent down his fuzzy head to inhale the scent from the cloth, instantly feeling calmer by the familiar smell of it. "I'll be back before you know it!" he said confidently, stretching his legs quickly, before taking off down the street.

Naruto watched him go until his furry three tails disappeared from sight.

* * *

Sasuke had been having a pretty average day so far. He had woken up on time, taken a shower and eaten, then hopped into his black BMW and had gone to work for nine hours. Surprisingly, his work load had been pretty nonexistent since he managed to finish all of his work at home the night before, and not one girl had tried to flirt with him. Not even his boss, who happened to be his older brother, had tried his usual tricks which consisted of things such as putting salt in his tea. So yeah, it was safe to say that today had been a pretty good day for him.

Now he could go home… to his empty house… and do nothing. Yep. That sounded like loads of fun. Oh who was he kidding? Sasuke was well aware that outside of work he didn't really have a life. There was never anything for him to look forward to, seeing as how he wasn't married, and he wasn't very social in the first place, so going out somewhere by himself was a dreadful thought. He had no pets to take care of, and didn't have a lot of friends to hang out with. All he really had was his job and his brother, which was a depressing thing in itself.

The young CFO sighed heavily as he got out of his car and slowly closed it, pressing the small button on his key ring that automatically locked the automobile. He was about to head inside but stopped when he noticed the sky. The sun was beginning to set and the usual blue was now turning into a beautiful shade of pink. Deciding he had nothing better to do, Sasuke hopped up onto the back of his car and leaned back, simply watching the clouds blow away along with the blazing orange sun that was setting over the treetops.

The heat emanating off of the car was making him drowsy. His mind began to drift and before he knew it, he had closed his eyes and dozed off.

* * *

Niko had his ears high on alert while he kept his nose to the ground, sniffing around to help him navigate his way around. It had been some time since he had left Naruto, and he briefly wondered what the angel prince was doing right then. Surely he would have tried to drag himself into the grass, so as to not be in obvious view. However, after seeing how difficult it was for the blonde to even stand, he wasn't sure if he was capable of such movement by himself.

He shook his head, willing himself to not get distracted from his task. Naruto was trusting him to get help, and he was determined not to fail him. Gaining some energy from the thought alone, he scrambled up a fence and walked across the top of it, using his three tails to keep himself balanced.

Curiously, he glanced down to see what was inside the fence and felt his heart stop when he spotted a strange looking dog. Unlike the canine's that resided in the angel realm, this dog was much smaller, practically smaller then Niko himself. It was white and scruffy, and seemed to be searching for something as it sniffed around the yard.

Not wanting to be detected by the small animal, he hunched down onto the fence, and began to shuffle slowly across, hoping that the dog wouldn't catch whiff of his scent.

Fortunately, the canine was oblivious to him the whole time. Niko quickly jumped down from the fence once at the end of it. He then started sniffing the ground again and jumped back in surprise as one of those large things with the weird looking wheels rolled right in front of where he was going to walk.

His little heart pounded in his chest as he watched the object come to a stop, the lights on the back of it glowing bright before they turned off completely. Niko backed up into a bush where he could observe without being seen, and watched as a black door opened. He held his breath as he waited for whatever was inside to come out.

Long legs were the first thing he was able to see, although, they were covered in strange looking black pants. Then all at once, the rest of the person came out, shocking Niko fully by looking like an angel without wings. So used to seeing either the big white objects or the torn gray ones behind a person, the male before him looked weird. Not in a bad way though. It took the fox a few minutes to get over his amazement, but once he did, he became observant of the wingless person in front of him.

The male was a pretty pale color that was a contrast to the prince's tan skin. He had dark charcoal colored eyes that seemed to be highlighted in dim red tones, caused by how the light hit them. He was tall and looked like he had a firm build, but his shoulders were not as broad as Naruto's. His hair was also a deep ebony that was styled weird in the back, and fell around the sides of his face.

Niko watched him stare at the sky for a while before he sat himself up on the rolling object and closed his eyes. Some minutes passed before the man's head lolled to his shoulder, indicating that he had fallen asleep.

"Perfect…" he mumbled to himself, slowly getting out of the bushes. He scurried over to where the man's legs were dangling down and quickly began to sniff, making sure not to bury his nose in too far. Once satisfied, he hopped up onto the object further, where he could see the mans peaceful looking face. Again, he sniffed the man, going over his fingers, pockets, face, and hair.

He smelled like any other angel which comforted him somewhat. Maybe this man was a weird evolution of angels, or vice versa. Therefore, he couldn't be that dangerous, right?

Being the over eager little fellow he was, he nipped the man on the fingers, and waited to see those midnight black eyes once again.

* * *

Sasuke, always having been a light sleeper, jerked awake when he felt something touching his hand. Instinctively he ripped it towards his chest to protect, while looking around wildly for the source of the problem. Something orange caught his eye, causing him to look down at the pavement, where, to his amazement, a small fox was sitting, simply staring at him. That wasn't the weird part though. What made him raise his eyebrows was the fact that the fox had three tails instead of one.

Did it have some kind of mutated birth, or something? He brought his legs up to his chest, just in case the small creature wanted to attack. However, the kit didn't look particularly wild or like it had rabies. In fact, it looked like it was waiting for him or something.

"Um…" he found himself saying, watching as the fox's ears twitched at the sound of his voice. "Hey there… little guy."

The fox's eyes brightened and he began to dart around in a circle, making some sort of chirping noise. Not sure what was going on, Sasuke simply waited for the fox to calm down, meanwhile, noticing the half bloody material wrapped around the fox's front leg.

Maybe the fox was just hurt and wanted him to help it? He jumped a little when the fox stretched out it's body and put it's front paws near the license plate on his car. It stared up at him with it's yellow eyes and yipped some more. It then jumped down and ran up his driveway some before turning back to stare at him.

It continued to run back and forth from him to the front of the driveway, always making some kind of noise and staring at him. After getting over his slight shock, Sasuke thought that maybe the fox wanted him to follow it. Unless, of course, it really was crazy, and was planning to attack him the moment he stepped down from his car.

The kit, obviously getting impatient, whipped it's tails around a few times. "Follow me, dammit!"

Sasuke stared wide eyed at the fox, having heard a young male's voice in his head. Had it come from the fox, or was it just his imagination playing tricks on him?

"Wingless angel I need you to follow me!" the slightly irritated voice resonated through his head again. "My father's bonded needs help!"

Wingless angel…? Sasuke tried to get his mind to cooperate with him, but it wasn't working too well. He was having a hard time wrapping his head around what was happening right now.

"You…" he finally managed to say, pointing a finger at the fox. "You're the one talking to me?"

He saw the fox roll his eyes. "Duh! Now come on! I'm not going to hurt you."

Despite himself, Sasuke slowly slid down from his perch on his car. He kept eye contact with the fox as he walked closer to it, once again taking notice of the bloody cloth around the fox's ankle.

"Are you hurt?" he asked.

The fox looked confused for a second before looking himself over. He shook his head, not understanding. "No, not me."

"Then why is your leg bleeding?"

The kit's eyes widened in realization. "Oh, no, this is from Naruto. He put it on my leg so that I could have his scent." He explained. "Now please wait to ask anymore questions! Naruto needs help and I'm supposed to go back to him now!"

With that, the fox took off down the street, his tails fluttering behind him. Sasuke watched him for a few seconds before running after him. He really had no idea what was going on, but he was about to find out.

* * *

A/N - I was going to have Sasuke see Naruto before ending the chapter, but I figured it was probably best to start off with that in the beginning of the next one. Anyhow, hope you guys liked!


	3. Stranger Like Me

Naruto forced himself to relax, banishing all thoughts from his mind, so that he would be able to concentrate on the seal between Kyuubi and himself. He thought there might be a possibility that he could contact the fox in his mind if entered the seal. Of course, it wasn't the best time to be doing it, considering he was tired and his mind was plagued by many emotions, but he had nothing better to do. Besides, the quicker he and Niko got out of this world, the better.

The angels good wing fluttered lightly against the ground, reacting to his state of peace, while his other limbs were un-tense and hanging by his side. He breathed in and out one more time before he found that everything around him dulled, and he was taken inside his mind.

The first thing he was aware of was the water that pooled around his ankles. The second thing was the array of doors that were floating around, moving at a slow pace. Some of the doors were colorful and bright, while others looked as though they were thousands of years old and were barely able to hold themselves intact for much longer.

He turned in a circle, eyeing the doors with curiosity, wondering what could possibly be inside each of them. Could they be memories? Technically, since he was in his mind it would make sense for the doors to contain such things.

Upon further inspection he realized that some of the doors had marks or symbols on the front of them, some of them being written in the ancient angel language, and others had swirls or patterns. While trying to figure out what one of the ancient language doors said, he noticed a certain door that was literally nailed to the floor. It was colored orange and looked to be the brightest and most sturdy door out of his entire mind.

Walking closer to it, Naruto saw that a symbol was placed directly in the middle of the wood. His blue eyes widened as he noticed that the mark was of the seal that was on his stomach, the one connecting him to Kyuubi. This was the door of their link!

Excited by the easy find, Naruto scrambled to his knee's and set his hand on the doorknob, only to hiss as he was literally thrown across the room, flying through a door in the process. He skidded to the ground, wincing as the pieces of wood shattered down around him.

The next thing he knew was that he was forcefully thrown out of his mind, and was back into the physical world, where Niko was shouting his name and running towards him.

* * *

Sasuke panted as he continued to chase the little fur ball down the street, starting to regret following the fox in the first place. For one thing he had no idea where the kit was taking him, and for another, he was seriously considering himself to be crazy since he had, apparently, conversed with the animal…thing. Seriously, what kind of fox had three tails anyways?

"I see him! I see him!" The fox shouted loudly enough for him to hear.

Sasuke became wary as he started to slow down when turning onto the corner the fox had disappeared around, stopping completely in the middle of the road when he saw blood on the black gravel. The red substance was particularly large in one spot, and was streaked across the side of the road, looking as if whoever was bleeding had dragged themselves off onto the sidewalk.

The CFO then remembered the fox mentioning something about someone being hurt, and also thought of the bloody bandage around the kit's leg. The blood on the road must have been from the fox's friend then.

Cautiously, unsure of what to expect, Sasuke inched closer towards the spot where he could see the fox's tails waving around in the air. His nose prickled at the smell of rust and dirt, yet he ignored it to the best of his abilities and brushed past the bush that was hiding the fox's friend from his view.

The branch didn't even make it all the way around before Sasuke spotted white feathers laying against the ground. Seeming to freeze altogether, he allowed his eyes to travel up the arch of feathers, noticing how some of them were colored orange and black, while a few of the white ones were smudged with dirt and blood. Despite that, they looked extremely soft to the touch, nothing like a birds feather which were usually stiff in form.

He almost gasped when he saw that the wing of feathers was attached to a very tanned human shoulder. Wait. Sasuke blinked rapidly, not believing what he was seeing.

"Hey! Wingless angel!" a familiar voice yelled within his mind.

Sasuke ignored the fox due to the fact that he couldn't drag his eyes away from the sight before him even if he wanted to. There was something so mind blowing about it all that he had to remind himself that he truly was awake, and that this was not a dream. With that in mind, he continued on with his visual journey and looked upwards, and almost stepped back at the bright curious blue eyes that met his.

There was usually multiple things going on in Sasuke's head, but for once, he found that he could barely make a coherent thought due to the bloody blonde sitting in front of him.

Naruto himself was trying to get over the fact that the male standing before him had no wings attached to his back. Where were they? Was he hiding them, or were they ripped off at some point in his life? Naruto winced at the thought, knowing that there was a lot of nerves at the base of angel wings and harming the area caused loads of pain. It practically felt as if someone was grinding a saw into an open wound. He would know, considering he had been stabbed by a fallen in that spot as a child and was close to having a permanently paralyzed wing. Naruto could still remember his dads horrified expression and how worried he had been over him when that happened. The feeling of guilt washed over him, knowing that his dad was probably just as scared for him now as he had been at that time.

Lost in in his thoughts, Naruto hardly noticed when the strange man began to give off an aura that a wild animal got when they were trapped. It was the feeling of being threatened.

Niko noticed the change right away thanks to his ability to be extra sensitive to other beings, and quickly hopped into Naruto's lap to show the wingless human that his prince was harmless. Well… he would be harmless unless the man tried to attack him or something.

"Naruto don't just sit there like an idiot, say something to him before he runs off!" he urged while pressing his nose into the blonde's neck.

Naruto ran his hand over Niko's back while silently cursing himself for getting so off track. He looked unsurely towards the man, not knowing if they spoke the same language, but decided to try it out anyways.

He licked his dry lips. "Excuse me, I, ah, do you understand what I'm saying?"

The mans midnight eyes widened slightly, leaving Naruto to wait in anticipation for his answer. Either he didn't understand him and just became very frightened, or he did understand him and he was just as confused about the situation as the blonde was.

Slowly, after what seemed like forever, the man nodded his head, his expression suddenly guarded. "Yes…"

Naruto sighed in relief. "Good, that's great. In that case, I was wondering if you might be able to clear a few things up for me."

The raven once again looked him over, his eyes obviously lingering on his wings. "Only if you answer some of my questions as well."

Naruto smiled eagerly. "Yes, of course, but um, do you think… we could possibly go somewhere safe first?"

The man straightened and looked left and right down the street, probably checking to see if anyone else was around. He then ran a shaky hand through his hair before turning back to Naruto. "I suppose we could go back to my house, but there's no way I'll be able to carry you there." His eyes once again assessed his wings. "I'll need to go back and get my car."

Naruto quirked an eyebrow. "A car? What's that?"

"You're definitely not from here, are you?"

The blonde shook his head. "No, no we're not."

The raven continued to stare at him for a few more seconds while biting his lip. He looked like he was debating something in his head.

"We're from the angel kingdom." He continued, taking note of the look of confusion on the mans face. After seeing his hesitance over the whole situation, Naruto knew he would have to reveal a little about himself in order for the man to trust him before they went anywhere. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze and my father is Minato Namikaze, the ruler of the angel kingdom. This," He lifted the fox up. "Is Niko, the kit to my bonded, Kyuubi."

The man blinked. "I'm Sasuke Uchiha."

Naruto smiled. "Nice to meet you, Sasuke."

* * *

A/N - Now I know Naruto and Sasuke may seem OOC, but really, they're just reacting to the situation based on their instincts and emotions.

Anyways, Itachi will probably show up in the next chapter, and Sasuke and Naruto will continue to get answers about each other.


End file.
